1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fasteners, and, more particularly, to an improved wedge-type fastener used to temporarily secure two abutting sheets together permitting permanent fasteners to be installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wedge-type fasteners are known in the art which are used to hold together two abutting surfaces or sheets temporarily while permanent fasteners are installed. Such prior art fasteners generally include a screw having a screw head and a hex body threaded thereon engagable by a tool and a pair of spaced wire elements extending out of the hex body. These elements are insertible into aligned apertures in the sheets or surfaces it is desired to secure together. The hex body is outside of the apertures and the body is held by the tool while a nut or the like on the screw between the screw head and hex body is rotated to move the spaced wire elements connected to the screw thereby spreading the wire elements outwardly as the spreader separates the wire elements and the wires move outwardly against the adjacent aperture surfaces on the nonaccessible or blind side of the sheets. Permanent fasteners may now be installed in any suitable manner and the hex body held and the nut rotated to release the wires and enable removal of the fastener.
These fasteners have particular application in the aircraft art and, in this art, automation in the form of power tools or machines are used to install the permanent fasteners.
Fasteners of this type are used all over the world. However, installation tools used to install such fasteners may differ in various parts of the world. For example, installing tools used in Europe are preset for a particular hex size for use on a particular known type of wedge-type fastener having a plastic body. There is a need for an improved wedge-type fastener that can be installed using installation tools readily available in Europe and other parts of the world. Such a fastener should be less expensive to manufacture than known fasteners presently used in such areas of the world, such as the aforementioned plastic body fasteners, and, of course, should be usable elsewhere as in the United States.